Improvements in computing technologies have changed the way people interact with their surrounding environment. For example, competitive business has dictated that information be available on demand. The conveniences associated with having such ready access to information in the marketplace has resulted in a similar demand on a personal-level; users of mobile technology now expect to have access to timely and accurate information in almost any environment or setting.
To date, the Internet has facilitated tremendous growth in terms of the amount of information available to technology users. For example, web sites such as Wikipedia.org, Angieslist.com, Doctors.com, Dnb.com, fodors.com, and zagat.com offer users information related to a variety of topics. As the amount of information available increases, however, it becomes increasingly more difficult for users to locate information that is of the greatest relevancy. This often results in a user having to engage in a time-consuming search process to pinpoint specific information that the user is looking for.
Thus, what is needed in the art is an improved ability to acquire timely, relevant, and accurate information. Furthermore, what is needed is an improved ability to obtain information related to a point of interest or destination based on one or more users' locations.